This Is War X
by DarknecroX
Summary: samus esta a punto de ser asesinada por sa-x caundo un superviviente aparese de la nada salvandola de las garras de sa-x. mal summary no sirvo para esto pero pasen, lean, critiquen pero dejen saber que esto se esta lellendo. sa-x/samusXOCC.
1. Chapter 1

_BUENO E AQUÍ CON EL MI TERCER FIC, ESTE COMO YA TODOS ABREIS LEIDO ES DE METROID FUSION, NO SERA COMO LA HISTORIA, YA QUE EN ESTA INTRODUCIRE A UN SUPERVIVIENTE DE LA BASE (ósea yo)BUENO VASTA DE PARLOTEOS COMENCEMOS CON EL ESPECTACULO._

Nota: esto comienza durante el encuentro de samus y sa-x en el sector 2 mientras samus es perseguida por sa-x, bueno con ese punto aclarado comenzamos.

Estación X capitulo 1: el último sobreviviente.

Una mujer en un traje de combate en su mayoría de color verde con algunas partes en púrpura y un casco rojo escapa de otra en un traje de combate parecido solo que en naranja con algunas partes en amarillo.

Samus: mierda no se detiene con nada.

Dice mientras dispara misiles de hielo que congelan a la perseguidora por unos escasos segundos y reanuda su persecución disparando un plasma gélido fallando casi todos debido a la agilidad de su "presa".

Samus en un mal movimiento es derribada por un disparo del sa-x el cual impacta en su costado, sa-x rápidamente le pisa el brazo en el cual tiene el cañón y comienza a cargar energía en el suyo propio y se dispone a matarla apuntándole a la cabeza.

Samus con los ojos cerrados: es mi fin…

Samus siente que el peso del pie de sa-x se retira y luego se oye el sonido sordo de acero contra concreto.

Sombra: ¡VETE!

Samus: pero…

Sombra: ¡LARGO!

Samus: quien te crees para darme ord…-no pudo completar la oración ya que la sombra le da un cañonazo sacándola de la sala y sellándose con sa-x la cual se incorpora.

Sombra escupiendo sangre: la última vez tú viste suerte pero ahora te matare.

Samus a fuera de la sala se levanta y cuando intenta entrar de nuevo para sacar a quien sea que la aya salvado se da cuenta que a sellado la puerta.

Samus: maldición.

Sonido de disparos plasma.

Samus: esta peliando solo.

Fuertes explosiones que dan pequeñas sacudidas a los alrededores.

Samus comienza a retroceder y se va a completar su misión de averiguar el por que el suministro principal de energía se a desconectado y reconectarlo.

15 minutos luego

Samus se encontraba luchando con una gran esfera de color verde claro la cual le dispara 3 cargas presurizadas de plasma las cuales atraviesan lo que tocan.

Samus con su cañón en alto aprovecha que la esfera tiene que abrir lo que párese un ojo para poder disparar.

De un certero misilazo destruye la cubierta del parasito X el cual sale y se queda volando estático.

Samus se acerca y el parasito X se introduce en el cuerpo de samus dándole asi el cañón plasma que este disparaba.

Samus se dispone a salir del habitad 2 cuando una sacudida provocada por una explosión le recuerda que su salvador se había quedado luchando solo con el sa-x.

Esta resignada a que su salvador debería estar muerto se dirige a la salida del sector.

EN LA SALA DE NAVEGACION.

Samus le cuenta a su o.j que había recuperado el cañón plasma.

O.J: asi que recuperaste el tu cañón plasma… eso aumenta tus probabilidades de sobrevivir pero aun asi evita el contacto con el sa-x lo mas seguro es que se aya vuelto mas fuerte.

Samus: con respecto al sa-x me tope con ella mientras iba de camino a reactivar el suministro principal eléctrico cuando me ataco, mientras escapaba sa-x logro derribarme pero alguien me salvo.

O.J: alguien?

Samus: no pude verle la cara solo vi que tenia el cabello blanco no tenia traje de combate… de echo paresia ropa de tela normal.

O.J: hemmm… un superviviente ¿tal ves? ¿Dónde esta?

Samus: ese es el problema me saco de la habitación de un solo golpe y se encerró con sa-x lo mas probable es que este muerto.

O.J: maldición. Buscare señales de vida mientras tu dirígete al sector 5 te daré mas información cuando llegues allá.

Samus asiente y sale.

Bueno lo dejare aquí ya que no ampliare mucho la historia para que nadie la lea si les gusta dejen algun revi


	2. Chapter 2

This Is War X

_Estación X capitulo 2: Sorpresas._

_**Samus en la sala de navegación del sector 4 (AQA)**_

-¿Has descargado una mejora? Ese no es el procedimiento… No había confirmación del cuartel general… un error de procedimiento, Sin duda… Aun así, no te he pedido que te saltaras el nivel 4 de seguridad. A partir de ahora, limítate a obedecer las ordenes.

Ordena Adam a una hastiada samus

-De todas formas, Samus, ¿recuerdas al superviviente del que me hablaste?

-Si – responde Samus.

-Estuve investigando y encontré este vídeo de una cámara de seguridad de la enfermería.

Dice mientras en el gran monitor aparece la silueta del salvador de Samus.

-¿Es el? – pregunta Adam a una desconcertada Samus la cual asiente – lo que me temía. Samus ese sujeto es ¡Kriz!

-¿Kriz? – pregunta una desconcertada samus.

Adam pausa el vídeo y abre una ventana que muestra la información del Kriz

-Tu salvador –comienza adam - es uno de los 10 mercenarios ¡mas buscados por la federación!, es acusado de contrabando, asesinato, robo de armamento y la posterior venta de gran parte de lo robado, destrucción de una gran cantidad de naves tanto de transporte civil como de grandes naves de la federación… – sigue diciendo mientras samus lee la información de Kriz.

* * *

**Información Personal: Kriz**

**Especie **

Humano (Pose Viru Z en su ADN)

**Planeta de origen **

Desconocido.

**Nacimiento **

Aproximadamente por el año cósmico 2015

**Peso/Masa**

Desconocido.

**Género **

Masculino.

**Estatura/Tamaño **

1,98m

* * *

-¿virus Z?- pregunta samus

- Si – responde adam – este virus modifica al individuo físicamente y aveces mentalmente dándole habilidades sobrehumanas en el mejor de los casos, en el peor muta el cuerpo de manera horrible, aveces terminando con la vida del infectado. Es un virus extremadamente extraño creado en la tierra mucho antes de que los humanos empezaran a explorar el espacio.

- Entonces si fue ase tanto ¿como consiguió la muestra?

-Todavía se desconocen los detalles, pero se cree que la obtuvo durante sus servicios a la federación. cuando era un novato… De todas formas, samus, ¿recuerdas al robot de seguridad con el que te encontraste?

-Si ¿que pasa con el?- pregunta samus.

-Creo que el X ha infectado los componentes orgánicos que forman su red neuronal. El robot ha entrado en el sector 6 (NOC). No se lo que planea, pero sera mejor no esperar e ir a investigar. Samus, ya sabes lo que has de hacer… ¿Ha quedado claro?

-si – responde samus.

- Otra cosa – frena Adam a samus - si te encuentras con Kriz no dudes en escapar de el, no se como pero logro salir con vida de la batalla con SA-X y estoy seguro que busca algo, y debe de ser un peligro para la federación. no lo provoques, no sabemos que armas utiliza, pero de algo estoy seguro, utiliza un camuflaje óptico que lo ase invisible al ojo humano, si a salido con vida de su pelea con el SA-X puede que a ti también te pueda vencer, aun no tienes todas tus habilidades. mantente al margen

Samus asiente y sale en dirección al sector 6. Sube por el elevador y sigue por el pasillo a la derecha y baja por el otro elevador. Al entrar en la sala de navegación Adam le habla.

- Parece que la fuerza del robot de seguridad ha aumentado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo viste. Me preocupa. Cuídate. Y tenemos otro problema: en cuanto termines, abandona el sector (NOC) rápidamente. El SA-X te esta siguiendo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Si – responde una desconcertada samus.

- No permanezcas mas tiempo del necesario, ¿entendido? No se que aya pasado en esa pelea que tuvieron Kriz y el SA-X pero ambos sobrevivieron.

Samus sale de la sala de navegación.

- "Tengo un mal presentimiento"- piensa samus para si mientras avanza por los oscuros pasillos del sector.

_**Mientras en la enfermería de la cubierta.**_

Un joven de cabellera blanca, ojos rojos y estraña gabardina de color negro con varias partes en blanco, sale de la enfermería con dirección a los entornos de cría, en su espalda se puede apreciar un cilindro de gran tamaño trasparente dentro de este se ve un parásito X de gran tamaño de color azul claro.

En la cara del joven se puede ver una gran sonrisa.

"Ya tengo el X en su forma mas pura ahora solo me falta conseguir una de esas guerreras en su forma de batalla."

el joven emocionado aprieta el paso.

20 minutos luego el joven escucha una alarma y aprieta mas el paso. Al llegar al ascensor la alarma deja de sonar, sin darle mas importancia empieza a bajar a los entornos de cría. Al llegar abajo la alarma vuelve a sonar y kriz decide dirigirse al sector 6.

A entrar al sector se topa con otra SA-X asiendo que kriz sonría como lunático. Sin medir consecuencia kriz dispara su cañon dandole de lleno a SA-X asiendo que esta caiga, SA-X pasa rapidamente a su modo de morfosfera para escapar de la ondanada de disparos que siguieron al primero, kriz corre tras SA-X siendo envoscado en uno de los pasillos resiviendo 2 impactos del rayo de hielo en el costado derecho, a una gran velocidad sale del area de tiro del SA-X y comienza a dispara una especie de anillos de color amarillo los cuales SA-X evade con gran facilidad usando el salto espacial, kriz gruñe molesto y de un gran salto alcanza a SA-X y la golpea en la cabeza asiendo que el casco salga disparado chocando con el techo.

kriz mira detenidamente la cara de SA-X la cual tiene la piel muy palida casi como la de un muerto, sus ojos vacios, y el rubio casi blanco de su pelo. kriz rapidamente dispara de su cañon lo que párese una sustancia verde amarillenta la cual al impactar en el casco este comienza a derretirse como si fuera mantequilla.

SA-X rapidamente lanza una patada la cual kriz esquiva con facilidad y lanza una patada barredora la cual SA-X esquiva con un pequeño salto contra restando el ataque con un sertero misil en el pecho de kriz, este por el impacto sale disparado varios metros incrustandoce en una pared.

De un momento a otro la estación empieza a sacudirse, tras un momento todo para. y se escucha una poderosa explosion proveniente del exterior de la estación.

Tras un momento kriz escupe una gran cantidad de sangre mientras sale del agujero, mira a SA-X con unos ojos completamente rojos dando la imprecion de que le estallarian en cualquier momento mientras en su cara la sonrisa que mantenia asta ese momento desaparecia por completo dando paso a una mueca de molestia absoluta.

De un momento a otro detiene su avanze mientras el color de su cañon cambia de negro a un rojo, con franjas azules.

sin ninguna señal comienza a dispara unas grandes bolas de plasma que desintegran todo lo que tocan SA-X comienza a dispara su rayo de hielo. kriz en un rapido movimiento saca una especie de pistola del mismo largo que el caño de su brazo izquierdo, la pistola comienza a levitar por si sola y empieza a disparar contra SA-X la cual se distrae lanzando un misil de hielo a el aparato oportunidad que kriz a probecha para atraparla con unos anillos de color dorado electrico que disparo de su cañon, antes de que el SA-X pueda intentar algo kriz a una velocidad abrumadora toma el cañon de SA-X y lo arranca de cuajo, dejando a simple vista el brazo de SA-X.

SA-X intenta atacar a kriz con el ataque barrena rompiendo los anillos de energía en el acto.

Kriz al ver esto gruñe con molestia y antes de que SA-X pueda volver atacar kriz dispara un misil de hielo que la detiene en el acto, tras eso le vuelve a disparar con los extraños anillos esta ves cubriendo el cuerpo completo de SA-X la cual al descongelarse intenta de nuevo liberarse de la misma manera pero esta ves no puede moverse ni un poco.

-eso a sido un poco descortés de tu parte.- SA-X mira con sus ojos muerto a kriz y antes de que intente pasar a la morfosfera, kriz le coloca un dispositivo en la frente que congela el cuerpo completo de SA-X la cual cae a sus pies con un sonido sordo.

-me as causado muchos problemas pero alfin te e capturado- dice con una gran sonrisa mientras se hacerca al cuerpo inerte de SA-X -hmm... te diré un secreto – dice mientras se le acerca mas a SA-X y en su oído le susurra – cuando termine de modificarte y erradique todo rastro de ADN hornoad de tu sistema... tu seras una de mis mejores guerreras.

rapidamente dispara de nuevo el estraño liquido verde amarillento en el cañon del SA-X antes del que el susodicho intentara atacarlo por la espalda.

-grasias yautjas.- agradece al viento.

ajeno a todo kriz no se percata de la precensia de samus aran la cual presencio la parte final del combate y como SA-X fue capturada.

* * *

¿Continuara?

ustedes deciden con un simple Review.


End file.
